Total Drama: Island of the Challenges
by ADT-DC
Summary: Twenty-three teenagers are coming back to where it all started – Camp Wawanakwa! One-by-one, they will all be eliminated and forced to walk down the Dock of Shame and boar the Boat of Losers. The last teen standing will get the grand prize of C 100,000.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1: Pilot

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to Teletoon ©, Cartoon Network ©, Fresh TV © and the creators of Total Drama. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This fan-fiction contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fan-made teens. Do not try any of what you see here at song. Seriously, you could get _reaaally _messed up

**Rating:** PG. There may be some content in this story that is not appropriate for younger children. However, there is nothing here they wouldn't say on Total Drama.

**Quick Summary:** Two years after "Total Drama World Tour" finished airing, Chris McLean has seemingly lost the fame that he adored. In an attempt to be famous again, Chris has recruited twenty-three badly mismatched teenagers, Chef Hatchet, some interns, a couple cameramen and a special surprise and has rented Camp Wawanakwa once again. Competing in camp-themed challenges, the twenty-three teenagers will be judged by their peers until there is only one teen left. The last camper standing will be the winner of C$100,000.

* * *

**Chapter One, Part One: "Pilot"**

**

* * *

**Once the screen faded in, a familiar campground was seen. This campground had beautiful green pine trees, with strong brown trunks. The lake that surrounded the island had crystal-clear water, which led to a large, shabby wooden dock. The dock was several shades of brown, and the nails used to put together were rusty and worn out. To the right side of the dock, there was a green sign which read "CAMP WAWANAKWA". On an elevated, yet rocky section of the island, there were four large objects. They were easily identified as two cabins, a large white air-stream and a large triangular structure with wide green windows. All of these structures, except the air-stream, had wooden stairs leading to them. Another smaller building, looking similar to a tool shed, stood about fifty feet away from the triangular structure.

The cameraman, holding the camera, zoomed in on the dock. Seemingly out of nowhere, a middle-aged man sporting rather long dark hair with grey streaks in it and a stubble appeared. The man was wearing long, khaki pants and a dark blue shirt, with a long-sleeved light grey shirt beneath it. On his neck, there was a seashell necklace and on his feet, he wore white sneakers, with some grey near the shoelaces. This man was easily recognizable as Newfoundlander Chris McLean.

Formerly, he had hosted the Gemmie Award-winning reality shows, _Total Drama Island_, _Total Drama Action_ and _Total Drama World Tour_. He had also been the central point of a documentary starring himself, appropriately named _McLean: Through the Smile_. Following his script, the vain host took his position in front of the camera, flashing a white smile. The island's resident lake glistens behind him in the sunshine as he prepares to speak.

Chris McLean cleared his throat, "Welcome one and all to _Total Drama: Island of the Challenges_! Who am I you might ask? Well, first off, you shouldn't be asking. But I'm your _**dashing**_, ravishing, elegant host – Christopher Alexander McLean! It is a pleasure to be back on _Total_ _Drama_, and I'm sure you will be satisfied with this season. For this season, we have gathered up some teenagers with ages ranging from sixteen to seventeen and will put them in this camp called Camp Wawanakwa! They will be spending their eight weeks of summer vacay right here, competing in extreme challenges to end up being judged by their peers. At the end, only one will be left standing and that chosen one will be the winner of 100,000 dollars.

Chris then walked up a small, sandy ramp leading up to a small area as loons called in the background. This small area had red soil, as well as twenty-three tree stumps to sit on. In front of the tree stumps, there was an old, rusty oil drum with twenty-three wooden sticks on top of it. Besides the sticks, there was a plastic bag filled with marshmallows. Chris ripped through the plastic of the bag and took out one marshmallow, chucking it into his mouth swiftly.

"These very marshmallows are usually considered the _**sweetest**_part of camping, both literally and… uh, non-literally. However, here on _Total Drama_, they represent life on the show. Each day at a Campfire Ceremony, I shall hand out marshmallows one-by-one. If you do not receive a marshmallow, your time on this show is dead. The contestant who is voted off each week will shamefully walk, jog, run or sob down the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers where you will think about what made your buddies vote you off," Chris sadistically chuckled.

Chris was then handed a picture nailed on a wooden board. On the picture there was an ordinary old red boat, coughing and puffing smoke. The self-proclaimed 'host with the most' began walking back towards the wooden dock seen previously. As he stepped on it, the dock slowly creaked.

Chris pointed at the dock with one of his index fingers, "This thing right here is the Dock of Shame.

"Over the next twenty weeks, the eighteen teenagers I previously mentioned will be driven by competition to compete in extreme, camp-related challenges. These teens have nothing in common except one goal: to become the newest millionaire on the face of the Earth," Chris explained.

"If they survive the elimination process, it's gonna be one heck of a summer vacay that these competitors will remember for the rest of their lives."

"You can definitely say that these teens are in for some 'total drama', so put your popcorn in the microwave, make yourself comfy and stay near your TV, because the premiere of 'Island of the Challenges' is up next, right here, right now!" Chris exclaimed, with a proud smile on his face.

After a brief pause, Chris turned to the camera, winked and added, "I've still got it."

* * *

Once the show came back from its theme song sung by _Voodoo Highway_, a black and green feathered loon, with vibrant red eyes and bright pink lips was seen swimming in the seemingly peaceful water of Lake Wawanakwa. A large scream was suddenly heard in the background as a blue shark came into the camera's view, running over the loon. Inside the shark's open mouth was a well-built male with long, light auburn hair. **[1] **The male wore a sleeveless white shirt and jeans.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" the male excitedly hollered, hopping off the shark's mouth onto the Dock of Shame. The male subsequently pulled out a steak out of his back pocket and tossed it into the shark's mouth.

Chris' jaw dropped and he began to ramble, "What the—how did you do—and that steak?"

"Easiest trick in the book, my lovable host. Just trick the shark into becoming _**shark bait**_," the male enthused, winking at Chris.

Chris squinted his eyes, "Gee, that was a nice explanation… not. Now, _**Tom**_, go stand at the end of the dock and wait for your fellow contestants to get here, capisce?"

"Sure thing," Tom nodded before walking to the end of the Dock of Shame.

A couple of seconds later, another large, white yatcht with a gold-coloured railing parked itself near the dock. A rather short, skinny male with gelled black hair and a soul patch using an argyle sweater stepped out of the boat.

"Chad! Welcome to Wawanakwa, my man!" Chris enthused, introducing the newly arrived contestant to the viewers.

In response, Chad simply frowned and then jerked a finger at Tom. "Why did he arrive before me, Chris? Is he trying to steal my thunder or something?"

"Hey, you! Auburn hair!"

Confused, Tom turned towards Chad arched an eyebrow.

"You think you're cool trying to steal my spotlight, right!" Chad snapped.

"Uhhh, no?"

"Right, whatever," Chad rolled his eyes, before clapping his hands together twice and adding, "Production crew, bring me some chai tea. And bring it quickly, _**please**_."

Chris tapped Chad's shoulder, "Dude, I suggest you shut up and park your butt at the end of the dock down there, 'cause everyone in the Total Drama fandom knows that _**I'm**_ the center of attention here. Me, Chris McLean. Oh, and by the way, the production crew only answers to _**moi**_."

As Chris basked in his glory, a new boat arrived, containing a brunette of medium height. The brown-haired beauty wore a pink tank top with daisy duke shorts.

"Yo! Tiffan-ay! Enjoying your one-second stay on the island thus far?" Chris chuckled.

Upon seeing that Tiffany had not budged, Tom frowned. "Uh, dude, did she have a heart attack or something? She ain't movin'."

"What is _**wrong **_with you?" a disgusted Chad asked, beginning to wave his hand in front of Tiffany's face.

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for my welcoming orchestra," Tiffany giggled, earning many awkward glares from the two other contestants and Chris.

"Riiiiiiight," Chris frowned. "Up next is Brooke! Our, so to speak, 'hot nerd'."

Several seconds later, another white yatcht arrived at the Dock of Shame. A tall female, wearing a burgundy blouse and a black skirt stepped off the boat. She was holding a softcover book in her hand, whose cover read _To Slaughter a Hummingbird_ **[2]**. The female politely waved.

"Hey guys, it's great to be here."

Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows, "You read… in the _summer_?"

Brooke gave Tiffany an awkward nod, "Yeah, and?"

"Oh, nothing, I guess. Can I see your book?" Tiffany beamed, approaching Brooke.

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out," Brooke shrugged.

Unfortunately, Tiffany stumbled over a rusty nail and tripped onto Brooke, knocking the book out of her hand and into Lake Wawanakwa, where it was soon snatched by a mysterious purple tentacle.

An annoyed Brooke rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

Scarcely five seconds after, a new boat steered near the wooden dock, dropping off a partly overweight male with short brown hair. The male wore an expensive Cashmere sweater, coupled by designer jeans.

"Yo, Ron! Ronny-Maroony, what's hangin', bro?" Chris laughed.

"Nothing much," Ron coolly replied, adjusting his pricey sweater.

Ron then noticed Tiffany & Brooke at the end of the dock, and began walking towards them.

With a click of his tongue and a sly wink, Ron proceeded to speak.

"Hey, ladies. How's it going on this lovely day?"

"No, no, no. Stop it right there. I know your type," Brooke frowned, placing her hand a short distance away from Ron's face, silencing his flirting.

Shortly after, another vast, white boat arrived and for a few seconds no one appeared until a female sporting a fedora hat over her long, un-ruly hair suddenly backflipped off the top of the boat onto the Dock of Shame. The female removed her checkered vest and threw it on the ground, pumping a fist into the air.

"Catherine, how you doin'? Haven't seen you since your… uhm, interesting audition," Chris cringed, remembering how Coraline had proven her strong stomach by eating worms in her audition tape.

"It's so great to be here in this camp!" Coraline enthused. "Whooo-hoo-hoo!"

"I feel like a million bucks, baby!" she cheered.

"Well, isn't that pleasant?" Chris sarcastically interrupted, quickly covering Coraline's mouth who continued to ramble behind Chris' hand.

Another boat arrived at the island shortly after. A rather tall, dark-skinned, red-headed male came off the boat with a skateboard, doing a boardslide using the boat's golden rails. The male wore a creamy white t-shirt, blue jeans, dark blue sneakers and sported dreadlocks.

"What's up, dudes?" he cheerfully asked.

"Yo, Hugo! Glad to see you made it, buddy," Chris greeted the new contestant.

"Sweet camp, dude," Hugo told Chris, pointing at Camp Wawanakwa.

"Thanks, man. We try," Chris responded, with a smug grin on his face.

As another boat arrived, loud crying noises were heard. Once the boat docked, a muscular African-American girl stormed off the boat, weeping. The female wore a white track jacket matched with white track pants.

"Trish, what's rollin', brah? Other than those tears down your eyes," Chris joked as a rim shot played in the background for special effect.

"What happened to _**you**_? Did your mother not give you a goodbye kiss or something?" Chad scowled, mocking Trish's behaviour.

"What did you just say?" Trish roared, before picking up the scrawny Chad and throwing him into the freezing waters of Lake Wawanakwa without breaking a sweat.

"Ahhhh!"

Chad then emerged, chattering violently. "Ugh! My hair!"

"Do _**not **_mention my mother. Got it?" Trish snapped.

"Touchy," Chad whispered, climbing back onto the Dock of Shame.

"And here comes not-as-famous-as-me-because-she-is-not-famous-at-all, Kathie!" Chris announced, jerking his thumb to another yacht which was making its way towards the island.

"Hey, Chris! You didn't make a mistake by putting me on the show. I'm about to show exactly why. Check some of this action out, boo-yah!" Kathie, a female with dark brown hair and clear eyes confidently spoke, standing at the edge of her boat.

Kathie then took a step backwards and removed her blue flannel jacket, tossing it at the island's sandy shore. She then front-flipped off the yatcht, but instead of landing on her feet, she landed back-first onto the Dock of Shame, creating a large hole where she landed.

"Yeeeeeeeeowwww!" Kathie yelped, full of pain.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark," Chris winced.

Shortly after, another boat arrived with a male who had long, dark hair. The male wore a sleeveless red shirt and black sweatpants. Once the boat's ramp lowered, the male walked off the boat with a scowl.

"Welcome, bro!" Chris enthused.

"Yeah, no," Charlie frowned, putting Chris' hand down. "Now, I have a message for my fellow contestants. We might not always see eye-to-eye, but I would like to tell you that I already have enough friends and enough—"

"Enough $0.20 haircuts?" Chad chimed in, interrupting.

"Excuse me?" Charlie yelled.

"I'm just saying. Your haircut looks like a dead rat," Chad nonchalantly commented, looking down at his nails.

"Ooooo, drama. Love it," Chris grinned.

"Listen up, pipsqueak. I do not _**like**_ when people interrupt me. Alright? So unless you want to end up on life support, I suggest you _**shut**__**up**_!" Charlie screamed, getting up in Chad's face.

"Harsh," Brooke whispered to Tom.

A different boat came into the camera's view in a matter of seconds, crashing into the Dock of Shame.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to repair that," Chris stated, noticing the damage that had been employed on the Dock of Shame during the contestants' arrivals.

A noticeably pale female, with red highlights in her long, black hair stepped out of the boat.

"Greetings, Janice," Chris smirked, awaiting Janice's reaction.

Instead, she just began observing the contestants that had arrived with a dry smirk painted on her face.

After a brief moment of silence, Ron spoke up. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"This should be easy," Janice finally said to herself, before walking to the end of the dock and setting down her duffel bag.

Another large boat soon appeared, with a short, skeleton-thin male on it. The male wore formal clothes, and as soon as the contestants could see him better, they noticed that he was taking photos of practically _**everything **_with a camera. After the yacht's ramp lowered, Rodney tripped on a small pebble, rolling down the ramp and hitting his chest hard on the dock.

"Speaking of idiots, here we have Rodney!" Chris chuckled.

"We were talking about idiots?" Tom queried.

"Hey! It's awesome to see you all!" Rodney excitedly remarked, brushing himself off and then proceeding to snap pictures of his fellow contestants.

"Finally someone knows what they're doing!" Tiffany cried, striking a pose in front of Rodney. However, Rodney instead moved on to Janice.

"You'd better take that thing off my face," she threatened him, making a throat-slashing motion.

"Hah! What a dork," Ron mocked, laughing at Rodney.

Another boat parked itself near Camp Wawanakwa, and this time, an attractive, raven-haired female stepped out. She was wearing a hot-pink jacket which covered her top, a black skirt and shiny red shoes.

"Introducing… Brenda!"

Before Brenda could respond to Chris' greeting, Ron ran over to her side.

"May I protect you in case something bad happens?" he asked her, winking flirtatiously.

"He can't even flirt with a girl and he thinks he can protect her?" Janice teased, as Brooke agreed with a silent nod..

"Guess I won't be falling for that player's tricks," Brenda frowned, walking over to Janice's side. "That's a nice hair-do."

"Sure, whatever," Janice grimaced, awaiting the next boat impatiently.

The contestants all waited until a new boat made its way through the lake to the island. A blonde girl, wearing a dark red turtleneck sweater and black denim pants made her way out of the boat, with an annoyed look on her face.

"This _**dump **_is where we're staying?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Yo-o-o-o, Santana," Chris drawled. "Hope you don't mind staying here after your audition tape."

"Just get me back to my house," Santana replied, glaring at the contestants.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. Actually, I'm not sorry, but you still can't go back," Chris told Santana.

With a sigh, Santana joined the other contestants.

"I love this _**soooo **_much, I could just give it a big, fat hug," Santana sarcastically said, frowning.

"I know, right?" Hugo agreed, oblivious to Santana's sarcasm.

"Dude, she was being sarcastic, you know?" Tom informed as Chad smacked his own head.

In a matter of seconds, another boat arrived at the island. A muscular, cacuasian male walked off the boat, adjusting his blue letter jacket.

Upon exiting the yatcht, he turned around and pointed at the back of his letter jacket with the name "DERRELL" spelled out on it.

"The name's Derrell. And it's great to be here in this… hell… hole."

"Suck it up, Derrell. After all you _**will **_be staying here for the next eight weeks or so," Chris rolled his eyes.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Derrell cried, angrily throwing his sport bags down.

"Nope, you should've read the application form. Now, instead of hogging up my camera time, can you walk to the end of the Dock of Shame and meet your fellow contestants?" Chris asked.

"Eugh, sure," Derrell conceded, throwing his belongings on top of Tom.

"Owwww! What the heck, man?" Tom yelped, removing Derrell's heavy baggage of his body.

A boat soon appeared again and a young female stepped out of it, smiling brightly. She was wearing a pink shirt with a peace sign on it; a pink chrysanthemum in her hair and she was holding a flower basket.

"So, Ron already sent some flowers for you, eh Lily?" Chris pointed out, chuckling a tad.

"Who's Ron?" Lily asked, while Ron frowned at Chris' joke.

Lily then walked towards thee other contestants, and began making her way towards Janice. Pulling out a red flower out of her basket, she began to speak.

"This flower would look _**totally **_rad on your hair."

"Oh, Jesus, why is everyone obsessed with my hair?" Janice sighed, as Lily inched closer to her.

As Lily tried to put the flower on Janice's hair, Janice slapped the flower out of Lily's hand and then stomped on it with her high-heel boots.

"Never try to do that again, understood?" Janice scoffed.

Lily then began to sob loudly, "That was a rare flower only found from where I come from!"

Rodney put his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"We both just learned to stay away from that witch."

"Make that three of us," Tom agreed.

After a few seconds of silence, another boat honked its way towards the island, dropping off another male. He wore oxford shoes and a long, elegant black coat over a loose-fitting white shirt.

"And here we have Kyle, the island's resident da—"

"Resident _**dare**_," Kyle quickly interrupted Chris, ashamed of his dancing sklls.

Ron cocked an eyebrow, "'Resident dare' doesn't make any sense, bro."

"Where I come from, it makes a whole lotta sense," Kyle lied.

"Weirdo," Chad muttered under his breath.

About fifteen seconds later, another luxurious boat stationed itself by the Dock of Shame. A partly overweight female with ginger hair strutted out of the boat. She wore a yellow blouse with butterflies designed on t, along with a pink skirt and black shoes.

"Hey, Sneice! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. I'm sure it's nothing like your private island back at home, since of course, _**this **_one is better," Chris winked.

"Does this island have a five-star hotel? A spa, maybe?" Sneice curiously asked.

"Uhhhh, no. But it has a mess hall," Chris beamed.

"Well, this island stinks then," Sneice stated, raising her nose snobbishly.

"Yeah? Well, go on a diet, fatso," Chris shot back, annoyed.

Ron walked up to Sneice and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't mind Chris, babe. Say, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Eww. Back off, you skeeze," Sneice frowned, disgusted by Ron's flirty attitude.

"Very suave, Ron!" Chad hollered from a distance, smirking.

"More drama! Love it, guys. And since we're talking about drama, this next competitor will surely bring a ton of drama with him. He is none other than Evan!" Chris announced.

When the next boat arrived, a male sporting a black beret and a black scarf over his head and shirts respectively stepped out of the boat, with a confident smirk on his face.

"Evan! Good to see you, pal," Chris smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Chris," Evan grinned, fist-bumping Chris.

Evan then eyed the other contestants and shrugged. "As good as stunt doubles can be, I guess."

"Hey!" Kyle furiously protested.

"Now that I think about it, you guys could be pretty good actors for a film… about _**losers**_," Evan taunted.

"I see you're into films," Rodney said, studying Evan's clothes.

"You must be into photos as well, I imagine. We could totally rock a photographic film together, right?"

"Heck no. Photos are for losers," Evan scoffed, dismissing Rodney and walking to the end of the dock.

Another yatcht docked shortly afterwards and a rather handsome male stepped out of it. He had long, black hair with blond highlights and wore Aviator-esque sunglasses over his eyes. On his body, he wore a sleeveless black shirt, displaying his tanned muscles, short blue jeans and Converse shoes.

"Oh my Gosh! It's that model from that one T.V. sow!" Sneice squealed.

"Yeah, that's me," Felix grinned, shooting Sneice a wink.

"Finally someone who's half-decent around here," Evan smiled.

"Looks like we've got our first romance already," Chris winked, teasing Felix and Evan, as some other contestants joined in, wolf-whistling.

"Well, with that, we've got all our unlucky contestants!" Chris exclaimed.

Suddenly, someone tapped Chris' back. Once Chris turned around, he saw a petite female, carrying a moose-shaped plastic purse and wearing a dark green jacket, a black top, and a silver plaid skirt.

"Excuse me, sir. But you forgot about me. Elena?" the girl asked, waving her moose-shaped purse in Chris' face.

"Are you a new… intern or something?" Chris asked her, squinting his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"I'm Elena, remember? The girl that you promised to choose only if she stopped sending you her audition tape over and over again?"

"Oh, right," Chris awkwardly remembered, shoving her into Tom.

"_**Now **_that we've got everyone, it's time to parody our first season with a photo on the Dock of Shame!" Chris pointed out, getting a camera out of his back pocket.

"You're using that _**dinosaur**_?" Rodney asked, surprised by Chris' old machine.

"Fine, forget the parody," Chris frowned.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2: A Camp For Chumps

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to Teletoon ©, Cartoon Network ©, Fresh TV © and the creators of Total Drama. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This fan-fiction contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fan-made teens. Do not try any of what you see here at song. Seriously, you could get _reaaally _messed up

**Rating:** PG. There may be some content in this story that is not appropriate for younger children. However, there is nothing here they wouldn't say on Total Drama.

**Quick Summary:** Two years after "Total Drama World Tour" finished airing, Chris McLean has seemingly lost the fame that he adored. In an attempt to be famous again, Chris has recruited twenty-three badly mismatched teenagers, Chef Hatchet, some interns, a couple cameramen and a special surprise and has rented Camp Wawanakwa once again. Competing in camp-themed challenges, the twenty-three teenagers will be judged by their peers until there is only one teen left. The last camper standing will be the winner of C$100,000.

* * *

**Chapter One, Part Two: "A Camp for Chumps"

* * *

**"Now, may you follow your _**awesome **_host?" Chris beamed, walking up a small, sandy ramp.

The contestants followed suit, except for Coraline who got caught up looking at her surroundings.

"This right here is my favourite place in the island. The bonfire," Chris stated, throwing a match into some wood to ignite a fire.

"Don't be afraid to ask why it's my fave place, guys."

"Wasn't planning on it," Charlie snorted.

"Anyhow, you may now take a seat in these comfy log-things," Chris said, jerking his thumb at twenty-three tree stumps which were lined up in a row of eleven and a row of twelve.

Chris then moved to behind an oil drum and pulled out a plastic bag, filled with sugar-covered marshmallows.

"Every night at the ever-so-dramatic Campfire Ceremonies, I will hand out marshmallows one-by-one. If you receive a marshmallow, It means that you're safe and can spend one more day in the competition."

Chris then reached inside the bag, got a marshmallow out and chucked it at an unaware Chad.

"Ow!" he protested.

"If you do not receive a marshmallow, it's na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, hey-hey-hey, goodbye! " Chris sang, chuckling.

The camera cut straight to Chris standing in the middle of a forest, with a wooden bathroom stall behind him.

"This beauty right here is—"

"A bathroom, duh!" Derrell rudely interrupted.

"More than that, my fame-hungry competitor. This is our confessional. Inside this ordinary-ish bathroom, there is a camera. You may share your innermost thoughts in here, get something off your chest, trash-talk your fellow contestants or simply talk about how _**awesome **_I am," Chris beamed.

* * *

_*start*_

_Confession Cam; Lily:_ Chris wants us to dish dirt in a place that smells like this? Totally un-cool. Time to spice things up with a little albizia julibrissin scent! _(takes a small perfume with an airbag sprayer out of her handmade basket)_

_Confession Cam; Janice:_ Ugh, that flower girl is already getting on my _**last**_ nerves already. Anyways, I will totally win this. I mean, have you seen my competition? They're a bunch of unfits.

_Confession Cam; Hugo:_ Am I the only one that wonders why Chris overuses the word 'awesome'?

_*end*

* * *

_

"Alright, I'm sure y'all have had a chance to try out our new-and-improved confessional. How is it improved you might ask? We fixed a _**minor **_crack. Now, it's time to introduce you to your living habitats for the next couple of weeks," Chris bragged.

Chris led the twenty-three teenagers to two small cabins.

"Right here are your cozy, comfy cabins. You cannot ask for a better bed than a bunk bed, can 'ya?"

A wave of "Yes we could"'s followed Chris' rhetorical question.

"Anyways, unlike previous seasons, we have hired a _**supervisor **_for you crazy kiddos. Let me introduce you to Steward Applecrumb! Camp Wawanakwa's official counselor and supervisor," Chris grinned.

"I'm sure you guys will get along with him ever-so-swimmingly."

"What do you think we are? 5 year old kids?" Sneice scoffed.

"Of course not. You can be worse than them," a voice said while a teenager emerged from behind the cabins.

"I'm Steward – Stu for short," he introduced himself.

"You will follow Chris' orders or you'll face consequences, got it? Got it? Good. The east cabin will go to the boys, while the west cabin will go to the girls," Steward strictly ordered.

"Awe, chicks and guys aren't in the same cabins?" a disappointed Ron asked before receiving a slap from Brooke.

"I'll be giving you guys five minutes – no more, no less – for you to unpack," Chris said.

The guys and girls divided themselves and headed to their respective cabins, carrying their belongings with them.

Chad was the first to arrive at the east cabin's door. Once he opened it, a small cloud of dust popped out, making Chad cough violently.

"Are we really staying here?" Chad whined, approaching a bunk.

"Crew, bring me a wide comfort pillow with some clean sheets!"

While Chad awaited what he would never get, Evan & Felix entered the cabin.

"Do you already have an agent?" Evan asked Felix.

"Look, I'm not interested in any of your cheap projects at the moment, okay?" Felix rolled his eyes as he put his belongings on a top bunk.

Evan immediately took the bunk underneath, setting his luggage on the bottom bunk.

Ron quickly made his way to the bunk nearest to the window with the view of the girls' cabin and fist pumped. "This one's mine!"

Hugo smiled and then chose the bunk beneath Ron.

"Yo dudes, shouldn't we have a small party for our first day?" Hugo suggested, removing clothes from his suitcase and throwing them everywhere across the room.

Kyle and Tom entered the cabin and chose the pair of bunks next to Ron and Hugo's while Derrell entered the room, only to get hit with a pair of shorts courtesy of Hugo.

"Not really, freak," Derrell grimaced while shooting Hugo an eye-dagger and choosing a bunk next to the door.

He then took a basketball poster out of his suitcase and put it on the wall.

Steve was the next one to enter the room. Immediatly, he approached Derrell.

"I want the bottom bunk, if you may."

"Hah, you'll have to fight for it, loser!" Derrell chuckled, pushing Stevve.

"Well, you asked for it," Steve shrugged.

Steve then nerve pinched Derrell, causing him to faint.

Meanwhile, Rodney & Charlie decided to bunk together.

"I've got one rule only, okay? Just stay as far away from me as possible and you shall be alright," Charlie stated, sarcastically giving Rodney as thumbs-up as he climbed to the top bunk.

This left a scared Rodney unpacking his luggage on the bottom bunk.

"Any room for me, mates?" John asked, entering the guys' cabin.

In response, Tom pointed to the bunk below Chad.

"No way I'm bunking with this loser!" Chad frowned while watching John unpack his stuff.

"Aye, friend! We're partners!" John ecstatically exclaimed, giving Chad a grin.

"This is gonna be fun!"

_In the girls cabin… _

"Oh my Gosh! That Felix guy is like, a total hunk. Didn't you love it when he appeared in that action movie commercial?" Tiffany asked Sneice as she walked into the girls' cabin.

"I know, right?" Sneice agreed, nodding her head.

Accidentally, Sneice stepped on a cockroach while making her way to a bottom bunk. Sneice set down her leopard-print suitcase down on a bottom bunk while Tiffany put her belongings on the bunk on top of Sneice.

In the meantime, a sobbing Trish entered the cabin with lily.

"A-and then she said, 'Go honey, you'll be a star'. So I packed up and –" Trish could not continue her sentence for she began to bawl.

While Trish wept, Lily helped Trish unpack.

Brenda was the next female to enter the room. She set down her suitcase on a bottom bunk near the door. As Janice entered the cabin, she saw the corner of her eye and grinned deviously.

* * *

_*start* _

_Confession Cam; Janice: _See that Brenda girl? She's basically _**begging **_for an alliance.

_*end*

* * *

_

Out of practically nowhere, Coraline appeared behind the door and cartwheeled herself towards Santana.

"Hey, Santana! Wanna bunk or are you already bunking with that thing?" Coraline happily chirped, gesturing towards a hairball that was on Santana's suitcase.

"Ehhh, sure, I guess," Santana replied, unsure of how to react.

"Uh, Ka—Kath—can – may yo—" Brooke stammered while Kathie attempted to climb to the top bunk of a bunk bed without using the ladder, kicking Brooke's belongings over in the process.

Finally, when Kathie's hands grasped the top bunk, she fell down on the hard wooden floor.

"Ow!" Kathie screamed.

Elena then entered the room, and noticed that there were no empty bunks left.

"Uhm, Steward. Can you come here?" Elena called.

Once Steward entered the room, Elena asked.

"May you tell me where I'm going to sleep?"

"Ohhh, right. Not my prob," Steward nonchalantly shrugged.

"You can sleep there," Steward smiled and then pointed to a small sandbox right outside of the cabin.

Suddenly, Chris' voice was heard through the camp's intercoms.

"Contestants, meet me at the mess hall now! I repeat – mess hall! Meet me there now!" Chris' voice boomed.

"What do you think the dude wants now?" Hugo asked John while exiting the boys' cabin.

"Dunno," John shrugged.

Once everyone left their cabins, the twenty-three contestants began walking towards the mess hall where Chris was supposed to meet them.

Once all of the competitors arrived, Chris spoke.

"Welcome to the mess hall , contestants – or should I say _**campers**_?" Chris chuckled.

"Ew, that is so first season," Sneice commented.

"Anyhow, I'd like to introduce you campers to another familiar figure! Chef Hatchet, come on out, please!" Chris announced.

On cue, a tough-looking, dark skinned male with an old-fashioned mustache and a sneer on his face kicked down the mess hall's door.

"Listen to me you punks! I've got three rules. One: I serve my food three times a day, and you'll have to eat it three times a day even if I have to shove it down your bony throats. Two: My kitchen is forbidden territory, so do _**not **_get yo' butts in here! And three: No one may ask me what my food contains or _**else**_!" Chef Hatchet yelled, sending Rodney sprawling backwards.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can we eat?" Coraline implored.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to eat a good meal, so instead you guys will be competing in this season's first challenge!" Chris proclaimed over the groans.

"In this little challenge that I have dubbed 'Find the Token', you guys will have to search the island left and right attempting to find one of these small, gracious tokens," Chris explained, pulling out a small token out of his shirt pocket.

"However—"

"So we basically just have to find a token? Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy," Steve confidently grinned.

"Not as easy, my friend," Chris pointed out, showing the campers the token again.

"Since when are we friends?" Steve asked.

"There's a catch! These little friends of mine have a secret," Chris stated, referring to the token.

"Shut up already and tell us that there are only twenty-two tokens!" Derrell screamed while many contestants exchanged preoccupied looks.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Way to ruin the drama, dude."

"Easy as stealing candy from a baby, which happen to be all of you," Chad grinned, regarding the challenge. He then got closer to Chris and swiftly took the token out of Chris' hand.

"I've found the first one."

"Way to go, my man!" Chris laughed, putting his arm around Chad's shoulder.

"There's already one token found, campers, so you'd better hurry!" Chris proclaimed.

_

* * *

_

_*start*_

_Confession Cam; Chad: _It actually worked? I mean, of course it did. Just shows you how good of a player I am.

_Confession Cam; Tom: _Why didn't I think about that? _(smacks himself over head)_

_Confession Cam; Tiffany: _This is my first confessional ever! Eeeeeeeeeeeeee—_(gets cut off)_

_*end*

* * *

_

"Obviously the best place a token could be is at the top of a huge cliff. Even if it ain't there, I can still jump my way back here, eh?" Tom told himself.

"Alright, let's do this then!" Tom enthused, throwing a fist into the air.

Tom then ran into Kyle, who was stretching.

"Oh, hey. Wanna team to find our tokens, bro?" Kyle proposed.

"Sure thing," Tom agreed.

"But you might have to jump off a cliff. That okay with you?" Tom asked.

"Meh, I've done scarier things in my life," Kyle shrugged.

"Good to hear 'cause it's gonna be one heck of a belly-flop if we do this wrong," Tom stated, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, I'm in! That'll make for an epic snapshot," Rodney chimed in.

"Then let's call it a team!" Tom cheered as Kyle and Rodney high-fived each other.

"I'm going to take pictures of everything, just in case," Rodney told her team as they started to walk towards the base of the cliff.

"Sure, go ah—" Tom was suddenly blinded temporarily with a flash.

"Whoah, man! Give me a shout first!"

"Oh, sorry," Rodney apologized.

The team continued to walk quietly for some minutes with Rodney taking pictures at certain points.

Suddenly, Kyle broke out in a song.

" I wanna beeeeeee... "

After some brief confusion, Tom gave Kyle a thumbs up. "You've got talent at it, bro!"

"You sure do," Rodney agreed, snapping a picture of Kyle singing.

All of a sudden, a delighted bird flew onto Kyle's shoulder, dropping a token into Kyle's hands. The bird then flew off again.

"We found one!" Kyle cried, holding the token.

"Who should keep it?"

"It should be yours. After all, it _**was **_your singing," Rodney smiled while Tom agreed with a silent nod.

The three boys soon arrived at the bottom of the cliff and then followed the path to the top. Once they got there, there was no token to be seen.

"I guess we were wrong about the token being here," Kyle frowned.

However, Tom interrupted him.

"Shhh, listen carefully," Tom grinned, nearing the end of the cliff.

"There it is!"

There was a small token hanging by a worn-out rope. The only way the team could grab it was by jumping off the cliff.

"I'll do it. You'd better take a photo of it," Tom told Rodney, who got the camera ready.

Tom then ran towards the cliff and performed a somersault in mid-air. As he got closer to the token, he snatched it from the rope.

"Awwwwwweeeesoooooomeeeee!" Tom yelled, propelling towards the waters of the lake as fast as a rocket.

_

* * *

*start* _

_Confession Cam; Tom: (grins as he shows the audience his token) _This is just a small part of what I've gotta show on this show!

_Confession Cam; Kyle: _Should I think of that as an act of bravery or as an act of craziness? _(thinks for some seconds) _Craziness, it is.

_Confession Cam; Rodney: _How will I tell him that seven out of the ten photos I took are blurry? _(smashes head against the confessional wall leaving a small dent)_

_*end*

* * *

_

"I guess you're the only one without a token," Kyle said, patting Rodney on the back.

"Yeah," Rodney frowned, walking down the cliff looking at the pictures he took. Suddenly, he stopped and gasped.

"Check this out!" Rodney shrieked, handing Kyle his camera. The camera had a picture of some bushes with a squirrel running around on its screen.

Kyle blinked, "What? Have you never seen a squirrel?"

"Lame!" Coraline screeched, popping up from behind a bush randomly and then disappearing again.

"Ignoring the squirrel, look at the very bottom of that bush!" Rodney cried.

Rodney & Kyle then traced back his steps and got to the bush. Rodney then reached into the bush and pulled out a token.

"And there's more," Rodney continued.

"Remember when Tom jumped off the cliff, begging me to take a pic? Well, I noticed that there's also a token right next to that small rock."

"That's cool, man. But we've already got our tokens," Kyle shrugged.

Rodney and Kyle then began walking back to the campgrounds to show Chris their tokens. At that moment, Janice came into the camera's view, smugly grinning.

"Why, thank you, Rodney."

"Well, as I was saying, I think you're the only person that's still sane around here. I mean, you've got people singing to birds and people diving off cliffs… on the _**first **_day!" Santana's voice boomed from afar.

"Hehe, thanks!" Oh, hi, Janice!" Brenda greeted Janice, looking at Janice's closed fist with a token inside it.

"I see you've found a token already. Wanna help us?"

"Help? Ha! Why would I help an imbec—" Janice cut her sentence shrot, thinking about her possible alliance with Brenda. She then took a deep breath and continued.

"Sure, I'll help you. You just have to follow me and you'll have a token in no time!"

"Since when are _**you **_our leader? In fact, since when are we a team?" Santana asked, cocking her eyebrow.

Brenda smiled at Santana, "Chill, she just wants to help us. Right?"

_

* * *

*start*_

_Confession Cam; Santana: _Disregard that comment 'bout her being sane.

_*end*

* * *

_

Following Janice, Santana & Brenda began walking towards the cabins where Janice believed that there could be tokens.

"There will be some here for sure, girls," Janice beamed.

Out of nowhere, Coraline's head peeked out from behind one of the cabins.

"There are two tokens on top of each cabin, ladies and gentleman!" Coraline yelled, and then backflipped off the cabins.

At that moment, Trish, Lily & Charlie began running towards the cabins, making it to the cabins in a short amount of time.

Immediately, Trish, Lily, Charlie, Santana, Brenda and Janice looked at each other nervously.

"We're not gonna believe her, right?" Santana asked, earning awkward nods from everyone around her.

"Sooo," Brenda oddly sighed, breaking the silence.

"Forget this, those tokens are ours!" Trish yelled, pushing Santana to the ground.

Soon, a fight broke out in between Trish, Lily, Santana and Brenda.

In the meantime, Charlie slyly climbed onto one of the cabins' roof and found a token.

_

* * *

*start* _

_Confession Cam; Charlie _Did I pair up with those girls? Heck yes. Do I care if they get eliminated right now? Heck _**no**_. I'm out to win this, and I'm only looking out for myself. _(shoots the camera an evil smile)_

_*end*

* * *

_

While the girls were fighting over the remaining token, Ron & Brooke decided to pair up in an attempt to find two tokens.

"As long as you don't annoy me with any of your antics, we'll be fine, 'kay?" Brooke told Ron, who nodded solemnly.

"Y'know, he could've hidden it right in front of our noses. Let's go check the dock," Ron suggested.

"Nice thinking. Let's go," Brooke smiled.

_

* * *

*start*_

_Confession Cam; Ron: _Did'cha see that? She smiled at me! And according to the _Big Dumb Book About Girls_, when they smile it means they _**like **_you! _(winks and then roars) _

_*end*  
_

_

* * *

_

Once Ron & Brooke arrived at the Dock of Shame, they began looking around.

"Check in between the wooden plank-things," Ron told Brooke.

Unfortunately, Brooke found nothing.

She let out a sigh, "Well, it was a good idea, but it got us nowhere. Let's try somewhere else."

Ron shot Brooke a sly grin, "We could always stay at the Dock and spend some quality time here."

"Are you deaf? I said no flirting!" Brooke yelled, before kicking Ron in the groin and storming off.

"Whoah, wait!" Ron managed to utter in a squeaky voice.

_

* * *

*start* _

_Confession Cam; Ron: (holding an icepack) _She _**so **_likes me.

_*end*

* * *

_"Dude, we can totally rock Hollywood," Evan told Felix, entering the camera's view.

Felix rolled his eyes.

"I told you, Evan. I'm not interested."

"But we can be A-Listers!" Evan added.

"Look, man. I've been trying to be nice to you, but how many times do I need to tell you that I am _**not **_interested in any of your projects?" Felix finally snapped.

Once he finished his sentence, Felix walked off, leaving a shocked Evan behind.

_

* * *

*start* _

_Confession Cam; Evan: _Trying to be nice to me? Hah, as if. I'm the one being nice! _(pulls out a handkerchief and blows his nose, before throwing the handkerchief off-screen) _Once "Mr.-Oh-I'm-So-Hunky" realizes that he needs me to get further in this game, I will let him rot in the depths of geek-dom until he is eliminated.

_*end*

* * *

_

As Evan paced around the camp, he eyed Ron who was sitting on the Dock of Shame.

Evan decided to approach Ron.

"Weren't you with the bookworm?"

"Weren't you with the _**model**_?"

"I decided to ditch them. He was lacking both physical and mental power to help me," Evan led.

"So, wanna be a team?" Ron finally asked after a small pause.

Evan shrugged his shoulders, "Will do."

"Oh my Gosh! Look what I found!" Brooke cheered from a distance, displaying her token to the camera.

"That's awesome," Ron smiled as Brooke past by him.

However, Brooke simply shunned him, leaving Ron depressed.

"That looked like a sitcom comedy to me," Evan chuckled as he strolled along in the forest.

"That's kinda mean," Ron frowned. He then tripped on a twig and fell face-first onto a bush.

"Crap!"

"Ugh! Ow, that hurts!" Ron screamed, opening his eyes and realizing that a token was inside the bush.

"She dumps you and your luck changes for the worst. Predictable," Evan grinned.

"Yep. My luck _**totally **_changed. For the best!" Ron laughed, literally rubbing his token in Evan's face.

"Sayonara, 'Sir Token-less'!" Ron yelled, giving Evan a mocking salute and then running off.

"Are you freaking serious?" Evan yelled at the sky.

Suddenly, Coraline jumped off a tree.

"Oh, hello there!" Coraline mysteriously greeted Evan.

"What? Are you here to mock me too? Rub that I've got no token in my face?" Evan frowned, kicking some dirt.

"As much as I'm tempted to, I've come here to help you," Coraline winked.

"I don't need your help," Evan stubbornly stated.

"Sure, whatevs," Coraline shrugged before grabbing Evan's shirt collar and throwing him into the nearby confessional.

_

* * *

*start* _

_Confession Cam; Evan: _What the heck? Crazy girl, get me out of here! What the f—_(notices something and picks it up) _It was… right in front of our noses the entire time! _(shows token to the camera) _Take that, Ron! Take that, Felix!

_*end*

* * *

_

Evan then kicked the confessional door open and began to dance happily. As Santana walked by, Evan ran up to her and showed her his token.

"I did it! I did it!" Evan happily chanted.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "What exactly did you _**do**_?"

"No! Augh! Well, at least I've got a token!" Evan yelled, stomping his foot.

_Meanwhile… _

Chad & Chris were next to the Campfire Ceremony site, watching the challenge on several screens.

"I bet that Brenda girl gets the next token," Chad guessed.

"I'm betting on Coraline. Chick's unpredictable," Chris remarked.

A couple of seconds later, Evan, Brooke & Tom arrived at the bonfire.

"Found t. Quite easily might I add," Evan boasted.

Tom handed Chris his token.

"Here, dude."

"Here's my token," Brooke said, depositing her token in Chris' hand.

"Way to go, campers. You have now secured yourselves a place into the final twenty-two. Heh, heh," Chris chuckled a bit.

A few seconds afterwards, Steve sprinted into the Campfire Ceremony site.

"I knew it," Steve smugly grinned, sticking his hand into the bag of marshmallows and then pulling out a token.

All of a sudden, Derrell began to approach Steve from behind and turned him around. Derrell attempted to punch Steve, but Steve instead ducked and used his index finger to stab Derrell in the throat and subsequently knock him out.

_

* * *

*start* _

_Confession Cam; Steve: _That guy's gettin' pretty annoying to deal with. That strike could've killed him, but I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Hopefully, that'll get that nuisance to stop.

_*end*

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the forest, Tiffany & Sneice had paired up.

"So then I was like, 'that's totally not your business'," Tiffany said as Sneice choked out a pity laugh.

"Hah! I've got the token!" Brenda's voice echoed from far away.

"If you don't mind, can we just focus on the challenge?" Sneice requested, looking around for a token.

"Fine," Tiffany agreed.

"Hey, look who's there!" Sneice exclaimed, pointing at Kathie who was attempting to climb a tree with Elena beside her.

"Kathie, don't you think we should move on to another place, maybe?" Elena asked.

"No, no. It's cool. I've got this," Kathie assured her.

"Can't we just go now? We're gonna be eliminated if we don't budge," Elena stated, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Well, you're the one standing there doing absolutely nothing! You could always go alone, y'know?" Kathie shot back, glaring at Elena.

Suddenly, Santana, Trish & Lily appeared besides Kathie and Elena.

"Seems lke we all had no luck in finding a token, eh?" Santana commented.

"Yep," Tiffany agreed.

"Hey, aren't we all girls by the way?"

"Not really, aye. We still haven't had any luck in the treasure hunt either," John interrupted.

"Yeah. This treasure hunt's getting pretty un-gnarly," Hugo commented.

"But, hey, why don't we all team up?"

Tiffany accepted Hugo's request, "Sure why not?"

Shortly after Tiffany, John & Hugo departed elsewhere, leaving Santana, Elena, Kathie, Trish, Lily and Sneice alone.

"Traitor," Santana muttered.

"Yes! Finally!" Kathie excitedly cried, hopping down from a tree with a token in her hand.

Kathie then left the group of girls, content with her token.

"So, are we going to try to do something or not?" Santana spoke up.

"Well, where do you think we should start looking, 'o wise one'?" Sneice frowned.

"Inside the cabins," Santana stated.

"The flowers," Lily innocently contemplated.

"A safe place," Trish whimpered.

"Well, this isn't gonna get us anywhere. I say we split," Santana frowned.

Each girl then parted to their respective locations. Sneice went to the mess hall, Trish went to the medical tent and Santana went back to the campgrounds.

_Ten minutes later…_

Right outside the cabins, Lily reached behind a flower pot and pulled out a token, silently cheering.

"How lucky of me," Lily beamed, somewhat arrogantly, hugging her token.

She then began skipping towards Chris as the camera cut to Trish right outside the medical tent.

Trish slowly entered the medical tent and began looking around for a token. Trish then lifted up a blue bed-sheet and pulled out a token, smiling.

"Give me a T! Give me an R! Give me an I! Give me an S! Give me an H! Triiiiish!" she cheered.

_

* * *

*start* _

_Confession Cam; Trish: _Looks like luck was on my side.

_*end*

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Santana's guess to go to the cabins was not right as she left the cabins without a token. She held back a sob.

"It's not like I really wanted to stay here, anyways."

She then began to sulk towards the bonfire, kicking a small pebble.

On the beach, John, Tiffany and Hugo began to look for a token. Tiffany and Hugo were trying to lift up an immense rock, while John began to dig.

"Dude, why would Chris hide it there?" Hugo queried.

"I might fail at every pirate task ever invented, but I know this sand was recently moved," John said, and with a grin, pulled out a token.

"Congrats on getting your own token. Now we just need to find ours," Tiffany sighed.

"Don't worry, matey, I ain't leaving no one behind!" John affirmed the rest of hs team.

"Come with me, aye!"

John then led Tiffany & Hugo to a nearby cave.

"There should be a couple of tokens in here," John winked.

Tiffany & Hugo then entered the dark cave.

"It's too dark in here, man!" Hugo yelled, as echo repeated the last words he said.

"Wait! I think I've got something!" Tiffany enthused.

After a few seconds, her cheering turned to chill screaming. Tiffany came running out of the cave with a token in her hand and a bat flying over her head. Seconds later, Hugo also exited the cave, running after Tiffany.

"I'll save you!"

The camera panned over to Sneice in the mess hall.

"I need to be careful. Chef said this is 'no one's land' or whatever," Sneice told herself.

As if greeting her, a token was standing in the table next to her.

"Nice," Sneice smugly grinned, grabbing the token and stuffing it into her shoe.

_

* * *

*start* _

_Confession Cam; Sneice: _I'd better receive something for getting that token.

_*end*

* * *

_

Santana, passing through the Campfire Ceremony, saw Chad grinning and displaying his token.

"I'm sure you'd like one too," Chad taunted.

As Santana was about to head to the girls' cabin to pack up her belongings, she noticed a token hung up on the strands of lights.

Standing on a tree stump, Santana jumped and swiftly grabbed the token.

"Yes!" Santana celebrated, smashing her token against the ground as if she had done a touchdown.

As Ron passed by, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing to see here. You can hit the bricks now," Santana dismissed.

A few meters away from her, Derrell woke up, mumbling incoherently.

Suddenly, Derrell spat out a token. "Augh, what the heck?"

_

* * *

*start* _

_Confession Cam; Derrell: _I'm not going down with a fight… _**another **_fight. Sure, I might've lost the first two. But you know what they say, right? "Third time lucky". Watch out Steve, 'cause Derrell is coming right at'cha, brother.

_*end* _


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3: The First Elimination

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to Teletoon ©, Cartoon Network ©, Fresh TV © and the creators of Total Drama. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This fan-fiction contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fan-made teens. Do not try any of what you see here at song. Seriously, you could get _reaaally _messed up

**Rating:** PG. There may be some content in this story that is not appropriate for younger children. However, there is nothing here they wouldn't say on Total Drama.

**Quick Summary:** Two years after "Total Drama World Tour" finished airing, Chris McLean has seemingly lost the fame that he adored. In an attempt to be famous again, Chris has recruited twenty-three badly mismatched teenagers, Chef Hatchet, some interns, a couple cameramen and a special surprise and has rented Camp Wawanakwa once again. Competing in camp-themed challenges, the twenty-three teenagers will be judged by their peers until there is only one teen left. The last camper standing will be the winner of C$100,000.

* * *

**Chapter One, Part Three: "And You Can Never Come Back, Ever..."

* * *

**

At the Bonfire Ceremony location, Felix cautiously approached Chris, looking behind him to see if there was a token.

"I'm pretty sure there's still a token around here," Felix frowned, narrowing his eyes at Chris.

"That's true, I'll admit. Have you checked the water yet?" Chris winked, making a gesture towards Lake Wawanakwa.

Felix's eyes widened as he ran down the small ramp which lead to the Bonfire Ceremony site and dove into Lake Wawanakwa head-first.

"Never knew I was such a good liar," Chris chuckled, grabbing a small microphone that was positioned near some speakers.

When all of the campers got to the Bonfire Ceremony location, they sat down on the twenty-three tree stumps that were positioned in front of Chris' oil drum.

"I hope you guys enjoyed today's treasure hunt, because I surely did!" Chris beamed.

"Brenda, Brooke, Chad, Charlie, Derrell, Elena, Evan, Hugo, Janice, John, Kathie, Kyle, Lily, Rodney, Ron, Santana, Sneice, Steve, Tiffany, Tom, Trish, congratulations on finding your tokens!"

"Now let's bring out the two campers who _didn't_ get a token."

Immediately, two male interns pushed Coraline & Felix towards Chris.

"You've found about everyone's tokens, yet didn't find one for yourself? Pathetic," Chad snickered.

"I know, right?" Coraline agreed, removing her hat and pulling a token out of it.

"I was pretty sure you all wanted to steal my token, so I hid it in the best place possible," Coraline explained.

"Well, that was certainly... _something_. And I loved it!" Chris laughed.

Chris then put his hand on Felix's shoulder, "Sorry, bro, but you've been eliminated. You must now walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and never, _ever_ come back. _Ever_."

"That's what you get for betraying me," Evan commented, grinning.

"Yeah, whatever. Just keep in mind I won't work on your project" Felix frowned trudging down the Dock of Shame with a disappointed look on his face.

"And that ends the first episode of 'Total Drama: Island of the Challenges'! Want some more nail-biting drama? Then tune in next week, because we'll be back with teams and some more Total! Drama! Island of the Challenges!" Chris signed off.

"Who came up with this ridiculous name anyways?" Chad pondered aloud as the screen faded to black.

* * *

**[1] - **Tom's way of arriving to the island is a reference to an image on the Australian Total Drama Island mini-site. If you want a link to the mini-site, you can always PM us.

**[2] - **_To Slaughter a Hummingbird _is an obvious reference to _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Well, ADT-DC worked very hard on producing this chapter of our new competition fan-fiction. The name _Total Drama: "Island of the Challenges" _is inspired by the translation of the name of Brazil's Total Drama Island which is called "Ilha dos Desafios". Here are the campers' (or should I say new campers?) stereotypes:

**Brenda **_**(The Along-with-the-Flow) **_

**Brooke **_**(The Lector) **_

**Chad **_**(The Opportunistic Egotist) **_

**Charlie **_**(The Hot-Head) **_

**Coraline **_**(The Happy-Go-Lucky Wacko)**_

**Derrell **_**(The Antagonizing Jock) **_

**Elena **_**(The Ignored Sweetheart) **_

**Evan **_**(The Director) **_

**Felix **_**(The Modest Narcissist) **_

**Hugo **_**(The Skater) **_

**Janice **_**(The Devious Goth) **_

**John **_**(The Wanna-Be Pirate) **_

**Kathie **_**(The Prima-Athlete) **_

**Kyle **_**(The Dancer) **_

**Lily **_**(The Walking Flower) **_

**Rodney **_**(The Geek) **_

**Ron **_**(The Ladies Man) **_

**Santana **_**(The Critical One) **_

**Sneice **_**(The Glamour Queen) **_

**Steve **_**(The Know-it-All) **_

**Tiffany **_**(The Dramatic Diva) **_

**Tom **_**(The Death-Defier) **_

**Trish **_**(The Iron Woman) **_

There are the stereotypes. Any guesses for couples? Alliances, maybe? You can let your thoughts be known by leaving a review or PMing us. We'd be glad to answer any questions for you. Your reviews and encouragement/critics are what keep us writing. Don't be afraid to criticize our work, as it will help us understand what we need to improve.

Up next, the twenty-two remaining campers engulf in a dramatic battle!


End file.
